My First Love
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah menyadari sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Bukankah memiliki merupakan awal dari kehilangan? Namun kenapa dia harus kehilangan tanpa pernah memilikinya? Pria itu memang cinta pertama Naruto, namun sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah wanita yang dicintainya. Warning : Fem!Naru


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Gender switch (Fem!Naru), OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort**

 **My First Love**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **03 Oktober 2015**

Aku akan baik-baik saja, itu yang aku tekankan pada diriku sendiri saat berita mengenai pernikahannya sampai di telingaku- malam ini. "Benarkah?" tanyaku terdengar riang, menekan alkulturasi nada bicaraku agar terdengar biasa. Aku membuka mantel berwarna hijau lembut yang kukenakan dan melesakkan diri di sofa nyaman, di samping ibuku.

Ibuku; Uzumaki Kushina, mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaanku. Tangannya sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran televisi, mencari acara gosip selebritis. Dan saat tidak mendapati apa yang diinginkannya, dia pun mendengus, melempar remote ditangannya ke atas meja dengan kasar. "Pernikahannya tanggal 11 Oktober, apa kau akan datang?" tanya ibuku lagi, dia kini menatapku lurus.

"Ibu akan datang?" aku balik bertanya dengan cepat.

Ibuku mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menjawab pendek. "Entahlah."

"Bibi Mikoto akan kecewa jika ibu tidak datang," kataku mengingatkannya. Ibu dan Bibi Mikoto memang sangat dekat, mereka teman baik sejak kami pindah ke Konoha, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Ibu menghela napas panjang, lalu meraih remote televisi dan dengan malas kembali mengganti-ganti saluran televisi di depannya. "Aku masuk ke kamar dulu," ujarku pelan, ibuku tidak menjawab, mungkin kesal karena tidak menemukan acara televisi kesukaannya. Ah, aku sendiri pun tidak merasa yakin.

Aku begerak, mengambil jaket serta tas kerjaku sebelum melangkah, berjalan naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarku. Sepelan mungkin aku menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya sebelum akhirnya aku berbaring di atas tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Aku berbaring nyalang, mataku menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia akan menikah. Dia akan menikah, jeritku berkali-kali di dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kedua mataku mulai memanas, dan tanpa bisa kucegah, air mata pun mulai turun dari sudut-sudut mataku.

Aku menangis untuk beberapa waktu. Keluargaku tidak akan curiga jika aku berdiam lama di dalam kamar setelah pulang kerja. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan, aku akan mengurung diri di dalam kamar jika pulang ke rumah lewat dari jam makan malam. Aku yakin orangtuaku tidak akan menggangguku, malam ini, aku akan menangis hingga puas.

Air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri, menahan isakan yang keluar dari tenggorokanku. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Rasa sakitnya berlipat-lipat dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit saat aku melihat Gaara menunggu mempelai wanitanya di depan altar. Rasanya juga jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit saat Kimimaro memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan wajah berseri- bahagia padaku.

Kenapa sesakit ini, Tuhan? Teriakku dalam hati. Aku ingin mengeluarkan suara tangisku. Dadaku terasa semakin sesak saat dengan keras kepala aku menahan suara isakan yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Aku pun menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku memutar keran _shower,_ dan seperti orang bodoh aku duduk di dalam _bathub_ , dengan sengaja mengguyur tubuhku yang masih berpakaian lengkap dengan air dingin. Aku menangis, mengeluarkan rasa sakit hatiku. Aku menangis, berharap hal itu bisa melegakanku, walau hanya sedikit.

Air mataku mengalir bersamaan dengan air dingin yang jatuh mengenai wajahku. Mataku terpejam, tubuhku berguncang, dan kenangan pertemuan pertama dengannya kembali berputar diotakku, begitu jelas, seolah kenangan-kenangan itu baru saja terjadi di dalam kehidupanku.

 _ **Flashback**_

Musim panas tahun 1990. Minggu siang di bulan Juni, adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu seorang bocah laki-laki berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya saat ibuku menekan bel untuk kunjungan kekeluargaan. Dua hari yang lalu keluargaku pindah ke lingkungan ini, dan ibuku memutuskan untuk menyapa semua tetangga terdekat untuk memberi salam. "Halo..." sapa ibuku dengan senyum terlampau ramah pada bocah pria berusia tujuh tahun yang mendongak dan menatapnya datar. Tidak sopan, pikirku saat itu. "Apa orangtuamu ada?" tanya ibuku, masih dengan nada ramah yang sama.

"Ah... Nyonya Kushina?!" seru seorang wanita dari dalam rumah, memotong. Ibuku menoleh ke asal suara, tersenyum cemerlang, sementara nyonya rumah berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu menyambut kedatangan ibu dan diriku dengan sangat ramah.

"Jadi ini putrimu?" tanyanya dengan pekik riang. "Cantik sekali," pujinya sembari mencubit gemas kedua pipiku. Nyonya rumah ini membuatku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, sementara tanganku meremat celana panjang berbahan katun yang dikenakan oleh ibuku dengan erat. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aku sudah berusia lima tahun.

"Bu, kau membuatnya takut," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku.

Aku pun menoleh pada bocah yang masih berdiri di depanku. Dia menatapku lurus, mengamatiku, entah apa maksudnya dia melakukan itu? Dan hari itu, aku berkenalan dengannya, dengan bocah yang ditahun-tahun berikutnya berhasil mencuri cinta pertamaku dan membuatku mencintainya dalam waktu yang lama.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

Mungkin karena rumah kami berdampingan, menjadikan dua keluarga ini dekat dengan cepat. Tanpa banyak mengeluh, Sasuke sering menemaniku bermain, bahkan melindungiku dari bocah-bocah nakal yang senang menarik kepangan rambut panjangku, atau mengolok-ngolokku, mengataiku manja.

"Kenapa mereka senang sekali menarik kepang rambutku?" tanyaku pada Sasuke, sore itu. "Apa salahku?" tanyaku lagi, sementara Sasuke menggenggam telapak tanganku semakin erat. "Aku juga bukan anak manja," tambahku, hampir menangis. Aku terus bicara dengan kepala menunduk, sementara Sasuke terus menuntunku di depan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuatku menubruk punggungnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berbalik, lalu mengacak poniku dengan gemas. "Mereka hanya iri karena tidak memiliki kepang rambut sepertimu," ujar Sasuke memberi alasan yang saat itu langsung kuterima karena terdengar masuk akal. Setidaknya untuk anak kecil berusia lima tahun. "Kau tidak perlu cemas," katanya lagi saat aku menatap kedua matanya lurus. "Aku akan melindungimu dari anak-anak nakal itu."

"Janji?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat jari kelingking kananku ke udara.

"Janji," jawab Sasuke. Kedua jari kelingking kami pun bertaut, sebagai tanda pengikat janji.

Dan saat keesokan harinya aku muncul dengan rambut pendek layaknya anak laki-laki, Sasuke hanya menatapku lurus, bergeming, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Di hari itu, bocah laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun itu berhasil membuatku menyesali keputusanku untuk memotong rambut.

.

.

Di akhir bulan Mei, tahun 1991, adik laki-lakiku; Namikaze Kurama lahir. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku membencinya. Aku membenci makhluk keriput berwarna merah yang menggeliat-geliat di dalam pelukan ibuku. Dia merebut kasih sayang orangtuaku. Karena dia ada, perhatian ibu dan ayah padaku menjadi berkurang. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupikirkan waktu itu. Beruntung, waktu membuatku dewasa dan karenanya aku sangat menyayangi adik pertamaku, dan dua tahun kemudian, adik laki-laki keduaku lahir, dia diberi nama; Namikaze Deidara.

Aku tidak menyambut kedatangan Kurama dengan antusias. Saat para tetangga datang ke rumah kami untuk memberi selamat, aku pun memutuskan membuat kekacauan kecil untuk menarik perhatian kedua orangtuaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menarikku pergi. Oh, aku lupa, siang ini aku menumpahkan satu teko besar limun dingin yang disuguhkan untuk tamu. Tumpahannya cukup membuat ibuku panik. Tumpahan limun itu mengenai taplak brokat putih kesayangan ibuku. Aku cukup puas, karena berhasil menarik perhatian ayah dan ibuku, yah, walau perhatiannya berupa bentakan marah ibu, tepat diwajahku.

Sasuke melepas pegangan tangannya, kemudian menatapku dengan mata menyipit. "Kau sengaja melakukannya!" katanya penuh penekanan. Aku tertunduk, menggigit bibir bawahku, sementara kaki kananku diketuk-ketukkan ke atas lantai, kebiasaanku jika merasa bersalah.

"Tidak sengaja..." ujarku berbohong, tanpa bisa menatap kedua matanya. "Aku tidak sengaja." Kataku lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" Sasuke kembali bicara, layaknya orang tua yang tengah memarahi dan menegur anaknya. "Kau cemburu pada adikmu?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam, hingga akhirnya menangis keras karenanya. Sore itu, Sasuke mendapat ceramah panjang dari Bibi Mikoto karena mengira jika Sasuke sudah menggangguku hingga membuatku menangis.

.

.

Bulan dan tahun pun kembali berganti dengan cepat. Hari raya demi hari raya datang dan pergi. Tahun itu, Desember 1996. Kami berdua beserta beberapa anak lainnya sedang membantu mendekorasi pohon natal di gereja saat lima anak wanita datang menemui Sasuke dengan ekspresi malu-malu. Aku bisa melihat anak wanita berambut merah jambu itu menyodorkan sebuah kado berbungkus cantik pada Sasuke. Anak wanita yang kuketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu memekik senang saat Sasuke menerima kado yang disodorkannya. Setelah itu kelima anak wanita itu pun pergi, memekik senang sepanjang lorong gereja.

"Ini untukmu!" ujar Sasuke setelah Sakura pergi. Aku mengerjapkan mata, lalu menatapnya polos. "Dia memberikannya padaku, jadi aku berhak memberikannya pada siapa pun yang aku mau," jelasnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Aku menunduk, mengamati kado di tanganku.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba mengambil kado itu kembali. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menarik kado itu lebih dekat ke arahku. Sasuke tersenyum, mengacak lembut rambutku dan berkata pelan, "gadis pintar." Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu memberikan barang-barang yang didapatnya dari penggemar wanitanya kepadaku. Dan tololnya, aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya.

.

.

Kami pun tumbuh besar bersama. Setelah gagal masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Sasuke, aku pun kembali gagal masuk SMA yang sama seperti dirinya. Aku menangis kesal, marah atas ketidakmampuanku. Sasuke memelukku saat itu, dan dengan lembut dia mengatakan jika aku sudah berusaha keras, tidak ada yang harus kusesali karenanya.

Hubungan kami sedikit renggang setelah Sasuke masuk SMA. Kak Itachi selalu mengatakan jika Sasuke belum pulang ke rumah karena ada latihan basket. Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, ujar Kak Itachi padaku. Karena itu Sasuke berlatih hampir setiap hari setelah jam sekolah usai.

Sejenak aku merenung, kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini? Apa dia lupa? tanyaku di dalam hati dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Sore itu aku kembali pulang ke rumah dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.

Dan benar saja, hingga hari pertandingan tiba, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Siang itu aku dan Kak Itachi datang untuk memberinya semangat. Jujur, ada perasaan terluka di hatiku saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dariku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Di kursi penonton, aku bersikap seceria mungkin. Dengan semangat aku berteriak memberinya dorongan semangat. Aku terpekik, melonjak gembira bersama Kak Itachi saat Sasuke berhasil memasukkan bola bernilai tiga angka ke dalam keranjang. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tinggi, jarinya teracung ke atas, ah, dia selalu saja bersikap sok keren. Namun ada satu hal yang menggangguku, dia tersenyum cerah pada seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang juga berdiri kegirangan di sisi lapangan. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum pada wanita lain, seperti dia tersenyum padaku.

Pertandingan pun usai, di sampingku, Kak Itachi terus berteriak senang. Menggaungkan kebanggaan setinggi langit pada adiknya. Kak Itachi sesekali mengguncang kedua bahuku, aku bisa melihat rona wajahnya yang berseri, gembira seolah dirinya ikut ambil bagian dalam memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dari kursi penonton, aku melihat Sasuke, berlari dengan tawa keras yang jarang kudengar, dia menghambur ke sisi lapangan lalu memeluk wanita berambut merah itu lama.

Hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya, hatiku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa mampu dihentikan. Musim dingin berlalu dengan cepat. Begitu pun dengan musim lainnya yang datang dan pergi.

Akhir musim semi tahun 2001, Sasuke resmi menjadi mahasiswa Todai, jurusan ekonomi. Aku tersenyum penuh kebanggaan saat menatapnya pergi. Tahun ini, aku berpisah dengannya, karena keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk pindah rumah ke Tokyo.

Kami masih berhubungan baik walau terpisah jarak. Perlu waktu lima jam jika menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke Tokyo dari Konoha. Mungkin karena jarak itu jugalah yang membuat kami jarang bertemu setelahnya.

Aku pun menjalani hariku seperti biasa setelahnya. Aku lulus SMA, lulus menjadi sarjana ekonomi dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Saat itu semuanya sempurna, hingga akhirnya berita itu datang di penghujung tahun 2010.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Dari ruangan kerjanya, aku bisa melihat Kimimaro; atasan di tempatku bekerja menatapku tajam dengan mata menyempit. Aku tersenyum kering padanya, lalu berjongkok, menyembunyikan diri di bawah meja kerja. Di perusahaan tempatku bekerja saat itu memang melarang pegawainya untuk menerima telepon pribadi, kecuali jika ada urusan yang sangat mendesak.

"Frankfurt," jawab Sasuke dari ujung sambungan telepon. Dia menjawabnya dengan ringan, seolah hal itu bukan satu masalah yang penting. "Aku akan menghubungimu setelah sampai di sana," tambahnya saat aku tidak menyahut.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Sedikit ragu, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Kau pergi karena dia. Iya, kan?" Sasuke terdiam. Sial. Sasuke memang pergi untuk melupakan wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya; Terumi Mei. "Kenapa kau bersikap pengecut? Apa tidak ada wanita lain di dunia ini?" ujarku dengan gigi gemertuk. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke melepas napas keras setelahnya, dan menjawab datar. "Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya menutup percakapan kami.

Dan sesuai dengan janjinya, Sasuke benar-benar menghubungiku setelah sampai di Frankfurt. Dia begitu rajin memberiku kabar mengenai dirinya. Dia selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku disaat aku memerlukannya. Sasuke, menjadi orang pertama yang tahu saat aku patah hati karena Gaara. Rekan kerja sekaligus mantan pacarku itu menikah dengan wanita lain, dua bulan setelah kami putus.

Sasuke juga menjadi orang pertama saat aku patah hati untuk kedua kalinya. Kimimaro, bos yang kutaksir sejak lama ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan menikah di awal musim panas tahun 2012. Aku menangis sepanjang malam, mengatakan semua rasa kecewaku pada Sasuke. Dengan sabar, pria itu mendengarkan keluh kesahku.

"Kenapa aku selalu mencintai orang yang salah?" tanyaku saat itu. Aku duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurku. Sudah dua kotak tisu kuhabiskan untuk mengelap air mata dan ingus yang terus mengalir. Rambutku acak-acakan, sementara wajahku tidak kalah berantakan. Sasuke pasti menertawakanku jika melihat kondisiku saat itu. Saat itu hatiku hancur, hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

"Kau hanya belum bertemu dengan pria yang tepat," jawab Sasuke dari ujung telepon.

Aku kembali membersit hidungku dengan tisu. "Apa mungkin kau pria yang tepat untukku?" tanyaku yang sedetik kemudian menggigit lidahku sendiri. Jantungku berdebar kencang saat itu, menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaanku, ini merupakan hal paling gila yang pernah kulakukan.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat pertanyaaan itu tak sengaja terlontar dari mulutku. "Aku bukan pria tepat untukmu," ujarnya. Aku tahu dia berhati-hati menjawab pertanyaan spontanku. "Aku mencintai wanita lain," tambahnya serak.

"Kenapa kau menganggapnya dengan serius?" ejekku dengan suara malas. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu," tambahku, yang entah kenapa pernyataan itu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Kau menganggapku sebagai kakak, aku pun begitu."

Ah, kau tidak pernah tahu, Sasuke. Tidak pernah tahu. Kataku di dalam hati.

"Akhir bulan ini aku akan pulang," tukas Sasuke secara mengejutkan, mengembalikanku dari lamunan pendekku.

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku, kemudian menempelkan telepon genggamku ke telinga. "Kau, pulang?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku menyingkirkan kotak tisu yang berisi tinggal setengahnya, kemudian menarik selimut hingga dada. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku lagi.

"Memang apa salahnya jika aku pulang?" seru Sasuke dengan nada humor yang terdengar asing ditelingaku. Aku bisa menebak dengan pasti jika pria ini sedang berbahagia. "Aku akan menemuimu setelah sampai di Jepang. Tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau akan mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik. Mengerti?"

"Hm..." jawabku, dan sambungan telepon kami terputus setelahnya.

Dan benar saja, tiga minggu kemudian, Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahku. Aku terpekik kaget melihat memar di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia memang terlihat lebih tampan diusianya yang ke dua puluh sembilan tahun. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sembari menariknya masuk.

Minggu ini, minggu terakhir bulan Maret, tahun 2012, keluargaku pergi ke Ame untuk menjenguk Kurama yang terbaring di rumah sakit karena usus buntu. Aku memaksanya untuk masuk, Sasuke kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa nyaman berwarna coklat muda di ruang keluarga. Aku melihatnya mengedarkan tatapan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, "tidak banyak yang berubah," ujarnya, sementara matanya menatap salah satu pigura berisi foto keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze saat pergi berkemah bersama di musim panas tahun 2000. "Membuatku teringat akan masa lalu," ujarnya parau.

Aku berjalan dengan membawa baskom berisi air es serta kotak obat-obatan. Duduk di sampingnya, dengan perlahan aku pun mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka di wajahnya.

"Itachi memukulku," katanya tanpa menunggu aku bertanya. "Dia marah besar saat tahu aku kembali demi Mei."

Sesaat tanganku berhenti di udara saat mendengar penuturannya. Namun aku kembali menyadarkan diri, dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ibu jatuh pingsan saat aku mengatakan rencanaku pada Ayah, Ibu dan Kak Itachi, tadi malam," kata Sasuke sementara mataku menatap ke arah luka-lukanya, aku menghindari bertatap mata dengannya. Aku tidak bisa. Sungguh tidak bisa. "Aku berniat menikahi Mei." Ujarnya lagi, terdengar parau di telingaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Tanganku meremas erat kain kassa di tanganku hingga kusut. Sasuke berniat menikahi Mei? Aku tahu jika saat ini Mei sudah berstatus janda. Suami yang dipilihkan oleh orangtuanya ternyata bukan suami yang bertanggungjawab dan melarikan diri bersama wanita lain, meninggalkan Mei bersama kedua putranya yang masih kecil. Saat itu aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Katakan jika kau mendukungku!" ujar Sasuke seperti memohon. Aku bergeming, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. "Aku mencintainya, Naruto," tambahnya parau, seolah menegaskan keputusannya. "Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya dengan cara mencintai wanita lain, namun usahaku selalu gagal."

Aku masih tidak merespon. Dia pun menyusurkan jemari tangannya ke rambutnya, terlihat frustasi. "Aku akan menunggu hingga tiba waktunya kalian semua memberi kami restu."

Dan sejak hari itu, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi. Tiga tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu sejak hari itu.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Semua kejadian itu melintas begitu cepat di depan mataku. Saat tersadar, tubuhku sudah menggigil karena kedinginan, jemariku memutih, keriput karena terlalu lama berada di air. Terseok-seok aku keluar dari dalam bak mandi. Menatap wajahku sendiri di cermin membuatku meringis. Menatap refleksi wajahku yang kini berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun. Rambutku basah, lantai kamar mandiku pun basah karenanya.

Dengan perlahan aku menanggalkan pakaian basah yang kukenakan, lalu mengambil sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutku. Air mataku sudah berhenti mengering, sejak kapan? Aku pun tidak tahu.

Pikiranku masih melayang bebas saat aku mengambil alat pengering rambut untuk mengeringkan rambutku. Aku kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku, lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi aku berbaring nyalang di sana, menangisi kekurangberuntunganku hingga fajar datang menggatikan malam.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Minggu ini; 11 Oktober 2015, merupakan hari pernikahannya. Dari kursi di baris paling belakang, aku menatap Sasuke yang terlihat berdiri gelisah di depan altar menunggu mempelainya. Harus aku akui, pria itu terlihat sangat gagah hari ini. Tuksedo hitamnya membalut sempurna tubuhnya. Sejenak tatapan mata kami bertemu, dan dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahku. Secara spontan aku membalas senyumannya. Aku hanya berdoa jika senyumanku terlihat normal dan tidak aneh.

Himne pernikahan berbunyi saat mempelai wanita memasuki gereja. Aku kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya baru bisa bernapas lega. Mempelai wanita berjalan anggun, sementara kedua putranya menuntun jalannya, berjalan dengan sikap menggemaskan sepanjang jalur menuju altar.

Aku tidak bisa tinggal hingga upacara pemberkatan itu selesai. Leherku seperti tercekik melihatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam gereja lebih cepat. Udara dingin awal musim dingin menyambutku saat aku melangkah keluar. Aku merapatkan mantel berwarna putih gading yang kukenakan. Sejenak aku mendongak, menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan, pikirku.

Aku pun bersenandung di dalam hati. Setidaknya aku sudah memberanikan diri, maju hingga batas kemampuanku untuk memberinya selamat. Sasuke sudah berjuang untuk cinta pertamanya. Di satu sisi, dua orang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, namun disisi lain, satu orang terpuruk. Hm... terdengar tidak terlalu buruk.

Ah, di dunia ini, semuanya telah ditakdirkan, pikirku di dalam hati. Jika dia bahagia, maka sudah selayaknya aku pun ikut berbahagia. Luka ini mungkin akan menganga untuk waktu yang lama, namun biarlah waktu yang mengobatinya. Sementara itu, aku akan menunggu dan mencari seorang pria yang telah Tuhan siapkan untukku. Seseorang yang terikat benang merah takdir denganku. Hingga hari itu tiba, biarkanlah aku tersenyum untuk menutupi luka.

 _ **Maybe I was destined to forever fall in love with people I couldn't have. Maybe there's a whole assortment of impossible people waiting for me to find them. Waiting to make me feel the same impossibility over and over again.**_

 _ **-Carol Rifka Brunt, Tell the Wolves I'm Home-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Teruntuk; wanita-wanita tangguh di dunia.**

 **Under The Sea,**

 **08 November 2015**

 **Fuyutsuki Hikari**


End file.
